Birthday Wish
by spixiegirl27
Summary: Maxie has a birthday that she will never forget.


**A/N: Special thanks to Julie for giving me the idea for this fic...**

**Birthday Wish**

Maxie hurried through the penthouse trying to get ready for Crimson's Costume Party. She opened the closet door, pulled out her costume and laid it on the bed. Spinelli said he would be home by seven to pick her up. Yep, Maxie was still living with Spin and Jason. She had intended to move out, especially after the trial, but Spinelli had talked her into staying. Then she was going to move out after Kate's wedding, but that rapidly changed after the shooting. Mac was furious, as was Spinelli, when she told them she was going to stay. She told Mac that Spinelli needed support with Jason in the hospital. Of course, she had to listen to the whole "dangerous" speech again from both of them. Sure the shooting was mob related, but it wasn't Spinelli's fault. Spin finally assure Mac that he would protect Maxie at all cost and Mac agreed only if Spin started taking the Martial Arts class offered down at the station. In fact, that's where he was right now.

Maxie smiled as she glanced at the picture of her holding her new little cousin. The picture was in an antique looking frame that Patrick and Robin had engraved for her birthday present. At first she didn't have a place to put it, because Jason's place didn't exactly have an antique feel to it, so she decided to place it on the dresser in the pink room, which still continued to occupy with Spinelli. She could've moved to Jason's room, since he was in the hospital, but she had gotten used to sleeping beside Spinelli. She wondered if he had forgotten her birthday. Maxie was snapped out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang.

"I'm trying to get ready," she snapped, as she rushed to the bathroom to finish her hair and make-up.

"This phone call was not intended to rush Maximista. The Mob Prince asked the Jackal to stop by his place, so I'll be a little late getting there."

"What could Johnny want you to do? If he wants you to do something illegal, you had best tell him no."

"It's nothing illegal I assure you. The Jackal will be there around seven-thirty."

"The party starts at eight, so you better hurry up. Be careful," she added before closing her phone.

Maxie picked her costume up off the bed after she finished her hair and makeup. Even though she and Spinelli were not a couple, they decided that they would do couples costume, since they were going together, as friends of course. They decided to go as a couple from World War II, he had an army uniform and she was wearing an ice blue evening gown. She pulled on a vintage slip and slipped the gown over her head. She turned to look in the mirror and admired the way the gown hung on her. The neckline was low cut, but not as low as the red gown she tried on at Crimson, just enough to show some cleavage. The silk felt wonderful draped over her body. She pulled on a pair of ice blue, peep toe, satin heels and ran to the bathroom to do some finishing touches on her hair. She pulled one side of curls back with a vintage butterfly comb, added some light red lip stick and was ready to go. Maxie looked in the full length mirror again as she did a little twirl, she felt and looked like Ginger Rogers.

"Maximista," Spinelli called from downstairs. Maxie grabbed her hand bag as she walked out the room and down the stairs. She stopped half way, when she saw a very attractive Spinelli in the army uniform. Her breath caught in her throat just seeing him standing there with his hat cocked to one side, looking very much like Josh Hartnet from _Pearl Harbor_. She smiled when he turned to look at her as he pulled his hat off, placing it underneath his right arm.

"Maximista looks beautiful as always," he said as he took her hand to help her, the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Captain Spinelli, you don't look so bad yourself." Maxie felt her stomach tighten as he placed a light kiss on her hand.

"We need to hurry if we're going to make it to the party in time." Spinelli led Maxie out the door and to the elevator. Maxie couldn't help but smile as he laced their hands together. Spinelli had once again rendered her legs useless as they stepped out of the building. Parked by the curb was a classic 1940's taxi. "Spinelli, where did you find this?"

"The Mob Prince knew someone who had a collection. The nice old man allowed the Jackal to borrow it for the night," he explained as he opened the door for her.

Maxie sat back in the seat and Spinelli took his place beside her. She asked Spinelli about his day and even hinted about her birthday, not wanting to make it obvious, but in Spinelli fashion, he didn't appear catch on. The driver parked in front of Metro Court and Spinelli helped her out of the car. The slight chill in the air made Maxie thankful she grabbed her white vintage fur stole before they left the apartment. She linked her arm through his as they walked through the lobby.

"Spinelli, who is this fetching woman you have on your arm?"

"Zacchara, this is Miss Maxie Jones, Maxie, this is Captain Johnny Zacchara and his date Miss Lulu Spencer."

Maxie looked at Spinelli as if he grown two heads. Apparently Lulu had the same look because Spinelli and Johnny started laughing. "Did you two plan this?" she asked a little irritated. She wanted them to be original and all that was ruined because of Johnny and Lulu.

"Johnny we need to talk to Nikolas," Lulu said as she pulled him away from them. Johnny gave them a smile as he followed her.

"Could she get away any faster?" Maxie snapped. "Spinelli why would you tell Johnny about our costumes, you know I wanted us to be unique," she pouted.

"We are unique, Fair Lulu's gown is very different from yours and she doesn't look quit as lovely."

"Oh, when did you become such a smooth talker? Have you been talking to Patrick again?"

"No, I have not. What can I say, Maximista brings out the best in me," he replied with a wink as he led her to the elevator.

Marty took her stole when they arrived at the ballroom. Maxie excused herself from Spinelli to mingle with some of fashion's big wigs. She shared a dance with Sonny, Mike and Johnny, before Spinelli found her.

"Is Maximista ready to leave?"

"Leave? Spinelli I have to stay here, Kate needs me."

"The Fashionista just gave you the night off." Maxie looked over at Kate and receive a slight nod. "Alright, I'm kind of tired anyway."

A short time later Maxie and Spinelli arrived back at the penthouse. Spinelli had once again surprised her when she stepped into the candle lit apartment. "Spinelli, what's this?"

"Your birthday present,' he simply stated. She watched him walk across the room to turn on Big Band channel on Jason's XM radio. "May I have this dance?" Maxie took his hand as he pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest, allowing the smooth instrumental to flow through her body. She lifted her head when she heard one of her favorite songs come on the radio.

"_I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places_…" Spinelli started singing the old bittersweet love song to her. Maxie smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. She had heard him to sing a few times since they had been living together, but he had never sung to her. She laid her head back on his chest until he had finished the song. "Spinelli, you're so amazing. I thought you had forgotten my birthday," she confessed.

"The Jackal thought the hinting was very cute," he replied, grinning down at her.

"You knew and you let me continue making a fool of myself?" Maxie gently smacked him on the arm and tried to act mad, but failed miserably.

"You could never make a fool of yourself, and I would never forget the day marking Fair Maximista's birth."

Maxie smiled back as he pulled away from her. "Spinelli, thank you, this has been a wonderful birthday."

"It's not over yet." Spinelli reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, wrapped in gold paper. "Open it." Maxie took the box from his hands, giving him a shy smile as she started to unwrap it. She glanced up at him before she opened the velvet box. "Oh my," she whispered as she stared at the delicate heart shaped locket hidden inside the box.

"Does Maximista like it?"

Hearing the hesitation in his voice, Maxie looked up at him with tears in her eyes, giving him a reassuring nod. With shaking hands she pulled the necklace from the box and tried to open the locket.

"Here," he said as he opened the locket for her. Maxie audibly took a deep breath as she stared at the pictures inside the locket. Spinelli had placed a picture of Georgie on one side and a picture of the two of them from Kate and Sonny's wedding on the other. She turned the locket over to read the simple word, _Masterpiece_. Maxie handed him the necklace as she turned around for him to place it around her neck. She felt his warm fingers brush against her neck. Once he had the clasp in place, Maxie leaned back against him as he hugged her from behind. She looked down and lightly touched the delicate locket. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"There's one more surprise." Maxie immediately felt the loss of body heat as he stepped away from her.

"Spinelli, this is more than I expected," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"What's a birthday without cake?" Maxie watched him walk back over to the couch with a candle lit cupcake in his hand.

"Make a wish."

Maxie gave him a huge grin before she closed her eyes and blew out the candle. When she opened her eyes, Spinelli was sitting beside her, pulling the candle out of the cake. He pinched off a piece of the chocolate cake and icing and offered it to her. Maxie knew that he expected her to take the cake with her hand, but she decided to use her mouth instead. She leaned over and ate the piece of cake from his hand. "Mmm," she moaned as she held his hand tight, licking the icing off his finger tips. She heard him groan as she looked up at him, never taking her lips from his hand.

"Maxie."

"What?" she asked innocently. She scooted closer to him. "Do you want to know what I wished for?"

"It may not come true if Maximista tells me," he whispered huskily.

"Well that would apply if this was any other wish, but this is a wish that only you can make come true." Maxie pulled his hat off his head and tossed it back toward the door.

"What did Maximista wish for?"

Maxie looked into his lust filled eyes. "I wished you would kiss-" she was cut off when Spinelli grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Maxie pulled at his hair as she pressed her body against him. She could feel the buttons from his uniform digging into her chest, but she ignored the slight discomfort.

Maxie arched her back as his lips moved to her neck. He placed a light kiss on her locket, before he scooped her up in his arms. "Spinelli," she screamed with a giggle. He looked down at her with a smile as he carried her up the stairs and to their room, kicking the door closed behind them. Maxie ran her hand over the locket and realized that Spinelli had given her the best present ever; he had given her the gift of true love. She pulled his lips back down to hers, giving him her heart, body, and soul.

**The End**

**This fic was more PG-13, if that, I started out writing mature, but it changed along the way. If y'all want me to write to missing scene, let me know.**


End file.
